


Behave

by Anonymous



Series: Eyesore [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Referenced Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is a world where Naruto is something other than a weapon for Danzou's army. This isn't it.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Eyesore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> a little more worldbuilding, this time about the jinchuuriki! let us know what you think...

They don’t take him out often. He’s their biggest tool. Their ace in the hole, their secret weapon – and he knows it. Has been drilled into him his entire life. He hates them, he hates them so much, but he’s under the hold of a bunch of Uchiha bastards and their fucking cursed eyes, and that  _ fucking _ Mokuton user, Orochimaru-sama’s godawful tool, so he doesn’t really have much of a choice.

“Come on, demon brat,” growls Lynx. He’s an Uchiha, and Naruto can see his sharingan spinning through the eyes of his porcelain mask.

Naruto spits at his feet. Fucking pointless. It’s not like he’s going to let the nine-tails loose right here, or that he even can, with the seal slapped to his forehead.

**_YOU COULD,_ ** rumbles Kurama, deep in the confines of Naruto’s mindscape. Naruto doesn’t answer. He really couldn’t. Root was nothing if not thorough.

**_AND WE HATE THEM FOR IT,_ ** croons Kurama.

_ We hate everyone, _ Naruto thinks back, keeping his mouth shut. They don’t like when he speaks to Kurama out loud. Earns him a trip to the fucking Yamanaka in T&I, a few hours of genjutsu torture and the like. Not his favorite.

He gets a kick to the shins for the spit, before his arm is yanked as he’s being led down the hallway, the kitsune mask they force him to wear thrust into his arms. He slides it over his face without much complaint. He doesn’t like the looks Danzo-sama gives him when he sees Naruto’s bare face. Like he’s hungry. Sick.

“Where?” he asks, not really expecting an answer.

He doesn’t get one. The Uchiha just grips his arm tighter, and takes a right turn that Naruto recognizes as the way to Danzo-sama’s office.

He’s shoved through the door before it’s slammed behind him. He kneels on the floor as he knows he’s meant to. The torture he gets for not showing proper respect isn’t worth it.

“Ah, Naruto-kun,” comes Danzo’s voice from above and to the left of him. He’s the only person in the room, but Naruto senses two more Anbu outside the window, Cat (of course. Fucker.), and Hawk.

“Danzo-sama,” he replies, eyes fixed on the ugly carpet beneath his knees.

“How are things?”

_ Shit awful, like always, _ he thinks. Kurama laughs, a rare sound but a welcome one. Reminds him that they’re in this together. That eventually, they’ll grow strong enough to destroy Konoha. When they figure out how to get around the fucking five million seals and sharingan and mokuton and everything that’s keeping him down. But they will. They will.

It’s in times like these that he thinks of his weak mother, and the way she let herself be used like a tool for the Leaf. He’s glad Kurama lives within him now, a worthy host. One who knows how to use him, properly, like the god he is, and not like a tool.

“Naruto-kun,” Danzo-sama says again, warningly.

“Fine,” he grits out. “Danzo-sama,” he tacks on, before he gets reprimanded.

“Glad to hear it,” he returns, same warm, even tone as always. Sick bastard. “You must be wondering why I’ve called you here.”

“Training,” he grits out. “Like always.”

“Ah, no, that’s actually not the case,” he says, coming around the desk until his feet are in Naruto’s view. “An update, for you, I suppose. We’ve advanced on Iwa, again. Can you tell me which Jinchuurikis they play host to?”

“Yonibi and Gobi,” he says. He knows this. Knows all of them. He’ll need them all, when they figure out a way out of here.

“That’s right, Naruto-kun. And intel reports that they are being used in battle. Which, as strong as our forces are, we can only match them with that type of power from our side.”

He has to shake his head minutely and replay that sentence in his head for a moment before he understands the gravity of the situation. They were letting him out? Out of here? Out of the confines of the only place he has ever known?

**_THE CHANCE WE’VE BEEN WAITING FOR, KIT._ **

Naruto ignores him for now, but Kurama is right. Of course, there will be several Uchiha and Cat on his guard, but in battle, anything could happen. It’s his best chance.

“So I’ll fight.”

It’s a statement. Not a question.

“Not just you,” he says. “You’re aware that we’ve allied with Suna.”

He nods, quick and sure, sick of speaking. He doesn’t like to, if he can help it. Makes him feel too human, and it’s best to remember that he is still part-beast.

Danzo-sama doesn’t say anything, though, and he knows he is meant to answer.

“Ichibi,” he says.

“That’s right,” he answers pleasantly. “The Kazekage’s son hosts the sand demon, Shukaku.”

**_LITTLE BROTHER._ **

“Suna’s forces are marching toward Kusa now, to meet with Sasori-taichou’s already dispatched forces. You will be dispatched with a squad of my Root forces, to meet them. From there you’ll receive orders on how to best thwart the Gobi and the Yonibi. We’ve already two hosts prepared for them between us and Suna to reseal them.”

“Yes, Danzo-sama,” he replies, because he needs to play the part of dutiful soldier, for now.

\--

Going outside is...incredible. All he’s ever known are the confines of his cell, the Root headquarters, and the endless halls of T&I. And occasionally Orochimaru-sama’s godawful laboratory, and the straps of his table.

They tell him it’s all for the good of Konoha. He has to wonder where they think his supposed loyalty would come from.

They’ve done nothing for him, for Kurama, but hold them back from what they were supposed to be.

His nose is assaulted with new scents behind his mask, and running between the trees, feeling the blades of air as he touches down from branch to branch, and he thinks he may be feeling an emotion akin to happiness.

**_WE MUST STAY ANGRY,_ ** Kurama reminds him, and he scoffs. Kurama should know. He is always angry.

“Drop down,” calls Cat. Cat-taichou, now. Bastard. He signs to go left and make camp, and Naruto follows the rest of the squad. Biding his time. He has been biding his time for fifteen years. What’s a few more months?

At camp, the shinobi argue over between who’s on demon watch, and he picks between his nails, tearing into the squirrel that Bear brought back for dinner.

“Look at him,” says Rat. “Doesn’t even eat like a human. He’s fucked up, ne?”

Naruto bites again, chews. Watches the sinew tear from bone in a satisfying way. He pretends it’s Rat’s face.

“I’m not sleeping near that thing,” says Wolf.

“Quiet,” says Cat, and they all turn their attention to Orochimaru-sama’s pet. “It’s me, Lynx, and Boar.”

“Never been so glad to not have those dirty eyes,” laughs Rat.

“Fuck off, Hyuuga,” growls Boar. “Why don’t you go shag Pigeon like we know you’ve been wanting to?”

Rat stutters, and Cat slaps Boar.

“No names.”

“Oh come on,” Boar laughs, “anyone with a dojutsu has an obvious clan name.”

“And you never know who’s listening. Everyone get some sleep, we’re nearly halfway to the border and I won’t have any weak links tomorrow. Boar, you’re on first watch. Wake up Wolf in four hours.”

“You got it, Taichou,” Boar salutes, and Naruto rolls out his mat off to the side of the camp. He doesn’t want to be near them anymore than they want to be near him. He’s been silent all day. He’s not going to start arguing now. Better that they think he’s some dumb, half-feral thing.

**_YOU ARE HALF-FERAL, KIT,_** says Kurama. **_THEY JUST DON’T KNOW WHICH HALF. BUT WE DO._**

_ We do, _ thinks Naruto, feeling the swirling red chakra in his stomach, waiting for its release. It will come.

\--

Naruto feels the Ichibi before he sees him. His chakra presence is huge, not taught to conceal it like Naruto has been. Unlike Konoha, which has guarded the secret of the Kyuubi like cards pressed to their vests, Suna has always been proud of the demon passed through the Kazekage line. It has made them a target, but Naruto has to admit, from the news he hears of the war, they are a target that is difficult to hit.

The host of the Kyuubi is a shinobi named Gaara, the same age as him. Naruto scoffs when Cat tells him that, like it will make him fonder of the boy. Naruto does not want, or need friends. He needs allies.

A redheaded ninja makes their way toward Cat, clearly the captain of the Suna forces which are undoubtedly waiting in the trees. A kunoichi with a large fan strapped to her back and pulsating wind chakra stands beside him.

“Sasori-san,” greets Cat. “Temari-hime.”

“Neko-san,” Sasori returns, nodding. “Follow me and I’ll show you where the temporary commands center is. Bring the jinchuuriki.”

Cat signs to the rest of the squad to fall back, and Naruto follows behind Cat, Sasori, and Temari as they walk toward commands. He can sense other Konoha ninja nearby, but doesn’t see any, until they enter a large clearing and it gets hard to think clearly in the presence of so many people.

He’s never been around this many people before. Never been expected to control himself in front of this many people before.

**_LOTS OF BODIES. CHAKRA._ **

_ Not now. Later. _

Sasori and Temari don’t acknowledge him, which suits him just fine. He prefers to stay quiet.

There are two Konoha shinobi and a Suna shinobi standing outside a large tent, posted next to a tent with the telltale medic sign on it, who step aside to let them enter. One of the Konoha shinobi spits at Naruto.

He growls, and the shinobi steps back.

“Naruto,” warns Cat, with a hand to his neck. “Behave, or I will make you.”


End file.
